


Season 7 Premiere Reaction

by Cornholio4



Series: Marigami Stories [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big spoilers for RWBY season 7, Drabble, Kagaminette, Marinette and Kagami are super RWBY fans, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, this oneshot really should have been written quite a long while ago, this series has a tvtropes page now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Marinette and Kagami are on the internet having seen a released clip from the upcoming next Ladybug movie. They then decide to go to the Rooster Teeth website to check out the Season 7 Premiere of RWBY.Alya walks in on their reaction.....Taking place after Kagami’s Everyday Ladybug, Accidental Amnesiac Cheating, Cosplay Fun and Taking a Break.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Marigami Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Season 7 Premiere Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Latest instalment of my now Marigami Stories series, done as the AO3 user InformalFallacy has made a TV Tropes page for it! I am so excited as I have been a huge fan of the site for years and I always wished for one of my stories to get its own page! If you have an account then please feel free to add to it.

_Deep in the dark realm behind Paris a purple large ghost like hawk with moth wings to go with his hawk wings sent out his dark moth Akumas to the surface world. "_ _**Fly away my minions, transform the unlucky soul so I can recover Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous so I can finally reclaim my kingdom!** _ _"_

"Well I have to give them credit since they are clearly making it different from the one that Thomas Astruc made..." Kagami stated blandly looking at Marinette's computer screen with Marinette giving out a giggle in return. They were at Marinette's house watching a newly released clip of the upcoming animated movie about Ladybug and Chat Noir called Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug. It was done by a different studio and team than the one Thomas Astruc directed.

Being public Superheroes with their identities secret meant that the media were free for them to cash in on their popularity and adventures, all they had to do was jsut make sure they were different and distinct from the other projects cashing in to avoid their studios coming to them for potential lawsuits. Various comic books, cartoons, novels, merchandise and now even movies made about them and she and Chat Noir had not seen not one Euro of the money that they made. Marinette didn't mind too much as she was not a Superhero for the fame or fortune but to save people from Hawk Moth and the Akumas.

Still it would have been nice to be asked for input not that she would give much factual details and she would be welcome to have the royalties sent to a charity fund for those who would need the money.

One thing she liked about checking out these Ladybug and Chat Noir media was seeing how they go about making up the stories of their lives since no one really knew about them or any details about the Miraculous. Information like the book that Adrien's father had would be rare and there was the Ladybug spotting in the Louvre that the Pharaoh brought to the public.

The details and synopsis about this movie was that Ladybug would be portrayed as a girl called Bridget who was a reincarnation of a magical alien called Ladybug who landed during the time of the Egyptians, so it could be related to the 'aliens built the pyramids' theories (according to Alix, her brother Jalil had plenty of theories about that which drove their father crazy). The Miraculous in the movie would be the same their powerful alien souls that gave them their powers.

She had to commend the creators for their creativity.

Then there is how the movie was portraying Hawk Moth, she didn't think about it but she and the public didn't know much about Hawk Moth and most wouldn't know what he looked like or if he was even human. Of course she and Chat Noir had faced him as Scarlet Moth and knew he was a guy with the Moth Miraculous; while the public had access to the news footage of their fight most people assumed that Scarlet Moth was just another Akuma who caused all the red butterflies.

This movie would be portraying him as an alien entity that had ruled the world but were defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir a thousand years ago and was sealed in a dimension deep beneath where Paris would end up being built since the land used to be the crown city of his kingdom.

She found this hilarious.

"Another stupid terrible Ladybug movie, still can I expect to see you as a maid again at the premiere?" Kagami asked with a smile with Marinette giving a glare in response. Done with their video they decided to go to the RWBY website as they were both huge fans with Marinette having been brought into the FNDM by Kagami.

Marinette was a bit mixed about the other Rooster Teeth shows, as someone who didn't play Halo she wasn't too much into Red Vs Blue. Plus Death Battle was fun form time to time and the animated violence made it better for her. The adult jokes from Boomstick got on her nerves constantly though and she would sometimes end up disagreeing with the result or being unhappy when her preferred combatant won.

Kagami was amused when Marinette got into a rant when an episode featuring one of her favourite characters from Ultra Mecha Strike lost.

Now onto the Season 7 premiere episode the Greatest Kingdom was now avail to the public so they clicked on it, they didn't have Rooster Teeth First and their members got the episode a week early. They didn't go to forums or checked out spoilers but apparently something happened that drove them crazy.

So time to see what the fuss was about.

So the team with Team RWBY, the remnants of Team JNPR, Qrow and Ozpin got to Mantle to see about talking to General Ironwood. They found the scientist Pietro and he explained about Ironwood being more paranoid.

They were surprised to learn that he made Yang's robotic arm by the comment of her having painted it... Wait his daughter told him about them... This caused them to get uneasy...

There was a Grimm attack and it was a pretty cool fight, then there was strong green beams coming from a figure off screen. Wait... It can't be...

They saw the unmistakable figure of the orange haired robot girl with her hair down now...

"Penny..." They both muttered at once with their jaws down but then Penny noticed Ruby...

" _Sal...Ul...Tations..._ "

Three minutes later Alya came in to see Marinette and was taken aback by the sight of Marinette and Kagami squealing in delight while embracing as if one of them had said that their significant other had proposed with the video paused. Alya thought that was what they were acting like but it was impossible since they were too young and they were each other's significant others.

Alya was asking what was going on with them talking about 'Nuts and Dolts.' " _Well there are definitely two dolts here..._ " Alya thought in her head with her eyes rolled and her arms crossed.


End file.
